Does the Devil Get Hangover's?
by OverARainbow
Summary: Post 3x04, based on the prompt. "Lucifer gets a hangover due to him being mortal around Chloe, and she has to take care of him." One shot.


**AN:So this was inspired by a prompt on tumblr about Lucifer getting a hangover and Chloe taking care of him...I took it a bit further than that, but still based on that prompt. It was really fun to write, and I really hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

His head spun the second the elevator door dinged. A sensation the devil had never experienced, at least not to the extent of which he was feeling currently.

"Lucifer?" Her words swirled around his brain. As he slowly lifted up his head. Her steps were swayed an awkward. It wasn't until she took another few steps that he realized she wasn't actually walking funny.

It was all in his head.

At least that's what it was supposed to be like when humans were drunk?

 _Drunk._

 _Drunk!_

Lucifer chuckled a little as the Detective kept walking around. "Lucifer." She called again. The devil just giggled again.

 _So, this is what it feels like to be a human?_ The devil thought to himself as the Detective rounded the corner of the bar.

There he lay. His back up against the wall, beer bottles lined up all around him. A stiff drink still in his hand. His eyes tired and spacy. He smiled and giggled a little again as she looked down at him. "D-Detective." He slurred as he raised his glass up at her.

Chloe let out a soft sigh as she looked at him. "Lucifer...what are you doing," Chloe said softly as she watched the devil take another sip of his scotch.

"Why, having a party!" He partially shouted. Chloe cringed a little at the sound of his voice.

"You're drunk."

"I know! It's very strange."

The detective crossed her arm. "You make it sound like you have never been drunk before."

"I haven't my dear detective." He slurred a little as he took another sip of his drink.

"Uh, huh. Sure." She said as she gently pulled the drink from his hand.

"Detective!"

"You've had enough." She said firmly. "You're drunk, and need to go to bed."

"But Detective, it's finally a true party." He leaned forward. His lips close or hers. The smell of liquor trickling off his lips. Chloe held back a cringe as he did.

"No buts. To bed." Chloe said as she pushed the bottles out of the way. As the devil just laughed a little. Lucifer looked up at her as he slowly fell forward on his stomach. He smiled again at her, almost causing the detective's heart to burst. "What are you doing?" She said as Lucifer turned his attention back to the ground.

"I'm just looking at your shoes." He said with another giggle.

"And what about my shoes?" Chloe asked as she moved to the side of his body as he started to try and pull him off the floor.

"There so...plain." He giggled again. "Chloe decker the plain Jane," he laughed loudly at his own comment. She let out a soft groan as she continued trying to pull him off the floor. She pulled once more, but slipped on a bit of spilled liquor and fell on top of him. Which caused the devil to choke a little, as he coughed up a little bit of liquid. Chloe quickly pulled herself off of him, as he breathed in a bit of the fluid.

"Lucifer." She said as she quickly rolled him over. He coughed a little again, as Chloe just sighed. "We need to get you to bed." She said firmly as she took the sleeve of her jacket and whipped a bit of drool of his face.

"I've never been...this drunk," Lucifer said softly as he started to slowly sit up.

"Yeah, I see that," Chloe said as she wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Ok, come on you gotta help me."

"O-ok." He said softly as he started to try and stand. Chloe held onto his arm right as they rose up together.

"There we go." She said softly as she started to lead him to his bedroom.

"H-how did you find me, Detective." He said softly as they started up the step to his room.

"Amenadiel called me...said something was going on."

Lucifer laughed again. "Goody goody angel." He muttered.

Chloe just rolled her eyes and ignored his statement. "Yes, he sure is." She said as she dragged the devil into his bed. He flopped over onto his stomach and moaned a bit.

"Why does this happen to you humans?" Lucifer whined.

"Because we're human," Chloe said softly. "Now take off that jacket." She said softly as she helped him sit up a bit.

"Oh, Detective."

She rolled her eyes again. "Not like that Lucifer." She said flatly, as she helped him slip off his Prada suit jacket. He mumbled an incoherent sentence as she did. "Shirt too." She said sharply. Lucifer clumsily nodded as she fumbled with the buttons, like a child trying to do it for the first time. Chloe sighed and she moved over and helped him in button his shirt. She finished undoing the buttons of his white button up and helped him slip the shirt off. "Where are your t-shirts?" She asked as she laid his suit jacket and button up shirt on an empty shirt.

"What is a t-shirt." He gurgled and then started to giggle again. "T-shirt. T-shirt. It's not even in the shape of a T." He said giggling again.

Chloe sighed again and pulled the blanket up to his chest. "You can just sleep without a shirt then."

He laughed a little again and saluted to her. "Aye, aye detective." He said as he laid his head back down on the pillow. Chloe sighed a little. As he closed his eyes and started to fall asleep. He coughed a little, and a bit of throw up coming out of his mouth. Chloe sighed a bit and wiped it off his lips. His hot breath hitting her hand as she did.

She sat down on the chair with his close and called Maze. She couldn't leave him alone when he clearly was trying to do some kind of harm to himself.

He had done it before.

 _"Are you drunk."_

 _"I wish, pesky immortal metabolism."_

But this. She looked at the sleeping devil again. This was on a different level.

Chloe talked to Maze for a few moments, asking the demon if she would be ok watching Trixie for the night. The demon agreed and hung up before Chloe could even go over everything with her. Typical. Chloe sighed again and leaned her head against the back of the chair, as she kept watching Lucifer sleep.

* * *

Chloe had been asleep for awhile when she woke up to the sound of Lucifer yelling. Chloe snapped her head forward as her eyes started to focus on the empty bed.

"You want me to be this thing, well screw you!" She heard him scream along with the sound of breaking glass. Chloe quickly stumbled out of her chair and went into the living room.

There, in the darkness stood Lucifer. His back turned to her as he mumbled to himself, stumbling forward possibly reaching for another bottle. Chloe took a few steps forward before he began to speak again. "You bastard, you bloody bastard!" He yelled again as he swiftly took his hand knocking another bottle of liquor onto the floor.

Chloe quickly moved towards him when she noticed something. She saw a soft pitter-patter of a few drops of water hitting the floor.

 _Was he...crying?_

 _Lucifer?_

Chloe gently crept towards him again, as he started to sob ever so softly. "Lucifer." She said softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little under his touch and spun around so quickly it honestly frightened her.

 _"Please don't."_

"C-Chloe…"He slurred softly.

"Lucifer...what's going on." She asked quietly as he whipped the tears from his face as if they had never been there in the first place.

He huffed a little as he looked at the broken glass on the floor. "Oh, just the typical." He said gesturing at the mess. "Father, putting his hand up my arse and using me as a bloody puppet!" He spat as he kicked some of the broken glass like a child.

Chloe sighed a little as she squeezed his shoulder gently. "I'm sorry Lucifer." She said, honestly meaning it. She might not understand him, or his family. But she understood pain. She understood feeling so hurt, and so lost that she would do anything to get away from the pain itself.

She understood now why Amenadiel had called her. To go to him. To protect him.

Maybe he was some kind of guardian angel.

Chloe laughed to herself at that thought.

Lucifer sighed a little as he gently pushed her hand off his shoulder. "Why did you come, Detective."

"Because of Amen-" He put his hand up to stop her.

"Besides that, Detective. Why are you really here?" His eyes darkened a bit as he asked his question. "Why after everything are you here!" His voice raised a bit as he took a shaky step forward. "Why are you here for me, I'm nothing but a monster!" He screamed as he stumbled forward, tripping over his own feet and stumbling right into the detective's arms.

He murmured a little in her chest as he struggled to pull himself up, but Chloe had another plan. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, not allowing the devil to break free of her grasp. She gently lowered the both of them down to the floor. He struggled a little again under her force, but his drunken state left him quite the weakling. "L-let me go." He mumbled as Chloe moved his head onto her lap. She didn't say anything as she just gently stroked his hair as he slowly stopped struggling. "W-why…" he mumbled again as she continued to softly run her fingers through his hair.

Chloe let out a soft sigh as the devil coughed a little in her lap. "I came because Lucifer, we're friends."

He scoffed a little at her words, that only caused the Detective to flick his head. "Be nice." She said, causing the devil to whine and softly apologize under his breath. "It's the truth." She said softly.

"We should have been more." He mumbled drunkenly as he closed his eyes.

Chloe sighed knowing what he was getting at. Knowing he did truly hurt after he left. Even if he never told her why. Even if he made it seem like it was all her fault. That she hadn't been good enough. That he had pushed her away, right when she had felt a real connection with him. Right after she had almost died. He just left her, all alone. She hated him for it...but he knew that. She saw that every time he looked at her.

She saw it when she told him to go.

When she told them they weren't partners. She could say whatever she wanted to say...but that pain would never be as great as the pain he would put himself through every day.

She saw that clear as day now.

Here he was. Lucifer Morningstar. A man who never seemed to care. Never seemed to take responsibility for his reactions. Here he was now. Putty in her arms. A drunken mess unhinged and in such deep inner guilt that even alcohols sweet bliss couldn't pull him out.

Chloe sighed a little as he stayed on her lap. His eyes barely open as she gently brushed the curls out of his eyes. He tensed a bit at her touch.

"I'm sorry, Chloe." He said almost in a whimper.

"Sorry for what Lucifer? Dragging me out of my house so I could take care of 'babies first hangover?'" She said with a slight chuckle. "That's ok, I came by choice Lucifer." She said softly as she kept stroking his head.

Lucifer mumbled again and shook his head. "No, no. Not that Detective." He mumbled.

She looked down at him with a puzzled look. "Than What Lucifer?"

He turned away a bit, and she knew exactly what he meant. She let out a soft sigh. "It's in the past Lucifer."

He grumbled a little as he pulled his head back a bit and looked up at her. "W-we could have been something." He slurred a little. A confession from a drunken mess.

Chloe looked at him and smiled a little bit. "Well, maybe one day we can be."

He looked at her a bit puzzled. "Y-you mean that?"

Chloe nodded, she truly did. It had broken her heart when he had just up and left, but it clearly didn't hurt her as much as it hurt him. "One day, when we work ourselves out."

He chuckled a little at that. "It's gonna take another millennium to do that, Detective."

"Well good thing you're immortal then, right?" she teased.

* * *

The sun burned his eyes as he moaned loudly. His head pounding with the might of a hundred marching bands. He groaned a little again. "Bloody mortality." He mumbled slightly as he started to pull himself off the floor. He didn't remember it, but it seemed at one point in the night the detective had left and replaced her lap with a pillow. That was nowhere nearly as soothing as her touch. He moaned a little as he stumbled to his feet. His eyes clenched shut, as he took a few shaky steps forward.

"Need some help." A familiar voice said as he felt her gently touch his arm.

"How do you humans handle this?" Lucifer complained as Chloe gently guided him to the couch.

"Well, we kind of get used to it. We also don't typically drink a whole liquor cabinet."

"I was perfectly fine being able to do that before you came." He joked as she sat him down on the couch.

"Ah, right. Your pesky immortal metabolism. How could I forget? Does it just turn off every now and then?" She teased.

"Only when you're around my dear Detective." He said honestly, but the detective just rolled her eyes at his comment.

She got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed a drink. "So, Lucifer, triple espresso or hair of the dog?" She said in her best British accent. Getting a small groan from the devil.

"How about water, and those human miracle pills Dan always talks about." He said as he laid down on the couch. Chloe nodded and went to grab some aspirin and a glass of water. She came back a moment later and handed them both to him. "Thank you, Detective."

"Your welcome Lucifer." He took the pill and drank the glass of water in seconds, before putting his head back down on the pillow.

"Do you need anything else Lucifer?" Chloe asked softly, as she took the glass from him.

He shook his head and waved her off. "No, no. I've said enough embracing stuff last night I'm sure, and the spawn probably misses you."

"Well, you're right about one of those things," Chloe said as she washed the glass out.

"Ah, and which one is that?"

"About Trixie missing me." She said as she went into his room and grabbed a few of her things. "She already called me twice asking where I was."

"Figures, needy spawns." She just rolled her eyes again.

"Alright lucifer. Rest up."

"Wait, Detective." He said softly just as she was heading to the elevator. Chloe turned and looked at him.

"What is it Lucifer?"

He was about to ask her if she truly meant what she said last night, but when he sat up a bit to look at her his heart froze. He couldn't bring her up just to let her down again. Not now.

"We just need time to figure ourselves out first."

She was right, absolutely right.

"Lucifer?" She said pulling him back to the moment. "What is it."

"Oh, well now I realize the devil really can get hangovers."

He could hear her laugh as she stepped into the elevator and headed downstairs.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
